


Untitled The Drop! AU Prompt

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sassy Barsad, The Drop AU, bartender!Bane, shared custody of a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from Emlary<br/>Have you seen Tom Hardy's The Drop? Lovely movie, I can't stop thinking about a Bane/John The Drop!AU after watching it, in which Bane tendered a bar in Brooklyn, but it's just his cover, he was a mysterious assassin who recently retired. John was a patrol office in the neighborhood, who sometimes dropped by for a drink after his shift. One night, John found a wounded puppy in a garbage can outside the bar, he brought the puppy to Bane and they cleaned its wounds together. John couldn’t keep the puppy due to his shift schedule. So Bane agreed to adopt it and John would help out whenever he’s out the duty. They got closer by walking the puppy, buying dog toys and learning how to train it. Bane learned John was working on a case of a local gang, which put John in a very dangerous position. The gang decided to send some hit-man to get rid of John, Bane got the intel beforehand and saved John’s life. Hot sex between quiet bartender!Bane & hothead officer!John please. Barsard could be Bane’s business partner, helping his manage the book of the bar or a sassy!pet store owner, who teased Bane and John every time they went shopping for the puppy. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled The Drop! AU Prompt

"Just leave it alone, John." Bane sighed and took a pull from his cigarette before turning to the young detective. "This neighborhood, it’ll take care of itself."

"People are starting to disappear, Bane. People with families. How can you be so calm about this?" John’s jaw was tense and Bane had to fight the twin urges to smack and kiss the man for being so altruistic. He was going to get himself killed if he didn’t stop poking around the neighborhood in the name of justice.

"People disappear everyday. Some of them deserve it. Trust me." 

"That’s not how justice works and you know it."

"What I know is that you can’t save everyone-"

"But you can’t just sit back and let these pieces of shit ruin this neighborhood."

“Fuckin’ boyscout.” John’s eyes narrowed as Bane growled under his breath. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but honestly, the man was stubborn as hell. It was that kind of stubbornness that was drawing too much of the wrong kind of attention to the detective. And Bane knew how it would end if he couldn’t get John to back off. He didn’t particularly like to think about it but he couldn’t deny the clench in the pit of his stomach any time he didn’t see the man after a few days. Like it or not, he had a growing affection to match his desire for the detective. How ironic for an ex con to be falling for a detective. His affections didn’t make him less angry with John for putting himself in danger when the outcome wouldn’t be good regardless of how much he believed in justice.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Bane took a deep breath to steady his nerves but he could still feel the blood rushing in his ears. He needed to walk it off a bit before he said something that he wouldn’t be able to fix. He shuffled around the dumpster and kicked a stray can that rolled into a dark corner. And then there was a yelp.

"Did you hear that?" John looked up from his beer. Bane didn’t answer and crept towards the corner slowly. John stayed where he was but strained to hear any signs of danger. He sighed with relief when he saw Bane’s shoulders loosen as he stooped down to pick something up. "What is it?"

"It’s a dog. A puppy actually. He looks pretty roughed up." When Bane turned around he was cradling a small white puppy that was covered in black spots and a lot of dirt and grime. It looked underfed and it was shaking a little despite the warmer air. 

"Shit, who would just leave a puppy like this?" Bane shrugged and walked back into the bar with John following close behind. He placed the pup into the sink behind the bar and ran lukewarm water before he used some of the dish soap to clean away the dirt quickly. Once the soap was rinsed away he dried the small dog with a clean bar towel and held him close to his body hoping to give the creature comfort. "He’s pretty cute, huh?"

John reached out to pet the dog behind his ears as it yawned widely with an adorable yelp. “Yeah, he is. Looks like a Pitbull.”

*********

Over the next few weeks the little puppy became a fixture in both their lives. Rocco (Rocco, Bane? Really?/ He’s a survivor, John.) had come to live with Bane since John was busy with the mafia case. Life with the little pup had its ups and downs; from teaching it not to shit on the floor to getting extra puppy cuddles when Bane was worried about John. John also started spending more time with Bane under the guise of checking on Rocco and bringing dog food but Bane started to hope that maybe there were other reasons too. They’d gone to the pet shop together so many times that the sleepy eyed clerk had started referring to Rocco as their child, with a knowing smirk. John’s ears would go pink each time but he never said anything or showed anything other than embarrassment. He always wore a small smile long after the comments. That smile was a treasured thing in Bane’s mind and he held tight to it on the night’s he knew John was on a stakeout or doing something equally foolish. All in all things were taking a decidedly better turn in the friendship.

Ofcourse none of it could last. Things came to a head when Bane received news that a hit man had been hired to kill John. Bane tried to do the sensible thing by telling John but the man only hardened his resolve to fix the neighborhood. Bane hadn’t wanted to go back to the methods of his past but needs must. John was too important to him and he suspected that he might have started falling for the hot headed detective as well. So without hesitation Bane used his old skill set to silently put a bullet through the hitman’s skull. Ofcourse, John knew nothing about it and would know anything about it because Bane was a professional, albeit a retired one. 

Things became a little less hectic and Bane hoped that his intervention had sent a strong enough message. Stupid. Bane had been in the murder business long enough to know that when the mafia wanted you dead, it took more than one dead hitman to get them to back off. He was hardly surprised when word reached him that John had been taken. He was pissed however, and that meant that after he found the building and got John to safety he returned and made sure that the message was crystal clear: John Blake was off limits and anyone who targeted him would have their lifespan severely shortened.

With his revenge finished Bane returned to John to find the battered detective attempting to stand without much luck. When he looked up at Bane he said nothing but the ex assassin knew he would have to answer John’s questions soon. 

"We need to get you to the hospital. I don’t know how bad your injur-"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You could have internal bleeding or somethin!"

"And you have blood spatter on you that couldn’t possibly be from me. We can’t go to the hospital without raising some serious suspicion about your recent activities, which would require more elaborate lies than I can muster at the moment. I’m assuming you were thorough with whatever you did back there." Bane nodded curtly, unsure of how much the clever detective had pieced together. John huffed as he attempted to stand again only to fall into Bane’s arms as he toppled over. "Thanks. Now can you give me a ride home?”

************

Bane took John to his own apartment on the basis that if he refused to go to the hospital then he’d have to submit to Bane’s care. Surprisingly, John simply nodded and allowed Bane to carry him to and from the car. Bane tried hard not to relish the feel of holding John’s body so close to his own. The combination of the man’s sweat and cologne thrilled Bane and he couldn’t help but to hold John a little closer. 

When they made it to the bathroom, an overly excited Rocco in tow, Bane sighed with relief to see that the blood he found on John was from shallow cuts that would need nothing more than cleaning and bandages. For a few moments they simply sat on the edge of the tub watching the pup attempt to entertain himself with the frayed edge of the bath mat. Bane stole worried glances at John under the harsh bathroom light until the man scowled and tugged at him. The man was covered with the beginnings of some serious bruises but nothing was broken and beyond being dehydrated and exhausted John appeared to be doing surprisingly well. After he forced John to down three large glasses of water and another of orange juice he led the cop to his bedroom and gave him some pajamas before slipping off to clean himself up. When he peaked in on John he smiled to find the man curled up around his pillow, sound asleep.

When Bane woke up to the sounds of groaning at first he thought perhaps John was relieving some stress but the sounds quickly became more anguished. Bane made his way to the bedroom quickly and gently shook John until he woke up with a gasp. “Pretty bad nightmare?” John nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"Would you mind staying in here? I understand if that would be too weird."

No, it’s fine. You’ve had a hell of a time these last few days.” Bane tried to hide his eagerness s he slid under the covers with John. To his surprise, both men fell asleep almost immediately.

When John woke Bane the second time it wasn’t from a nightmare but the gentle grind of his hips against Bane’s groin. Bane froze, caught between his own sudden arousal and sheer surprise as he listened to the soft desperate sounds that John made while he continued to grind against the other man. Bane moved with every intention of stilling John’s hips before the man woke up and the awkward silence or worse began. 

However no good deed goes unpunished. Bane could hardly hold back a gasp as John moaned his name the instant his fingertips grazed the warm skin where the too big shirt had ridden up his stomach. It was the most thrilling thing he’d heard in a long time but he gritted his teeth and attempted to rebuild his crumbling resolve to help John avoid waking up in a awkward position. And then John whimpered his name, as if in desperate supplication. Bane held tighter to the paper thin remains of his resolve but still could not stop himself from pressing a warm kiss to John’s nape. He knew he was crossing a line but his body ached to kiss and touch every inch of John until the man found the release he was so desperately chasing. Bane was going to have to get out of the bed before he truly did something unforgivable but he was startled when a hand gripped his wrist blindly, effectively holding his hand against John’s hip.

"Don’t you dare leave this bed." John didn’t turn towards Bane but his voice was clear and alert. Bane obeyed and eased himself back behind the slim man, his hand lightly resting on John’s hip, unsure what to do now that he was awake. They laid like that in silence while Bane prepared himself for the worst. "Do you want me, Bane?"

"Yes." Bane answered without hesitation followed by embarrassment that flooded his cheeks.

"For how long?"

"Several months."

"Why didn’t you say anything?"

"I wasn’t sure you wanted me."

"I wanted you the first time I walked into that dive you call a bar. You’ve got some time to make up for, I think." Bane was reeling from John’s first statement that he didn’t really hear the second. It didn’t fully take root until John turned to face him, a mixture of impatience and desire in his eyes. "You’re too careful."

"And you are too reckless." Bane sighed and tentatively stroked his thumb across John’s mouth revelling in the surprising softness. John kissed the pad before moving forward to kiss Bane thoroughly.

"Then allow me to be more reckless." With a smirk that made Bane cringe he tugged off his own shirt and Bane’s before straddling his hips. Bane watched his movements and noted the slight hitch."I think I’ve earned it."

"You’ve earned a lot of things in the last few days, a kick in your stubborn ass not withstanding, but I think tonight demands that you take it easy."

"Cmon Bane. I could have died if it weren’t for you and I just found out you actually do want me after several months of torture thinking you were straight. Pardon me if I want to indulge alittle." He emphasized his desire to indulge with rather expert rolls of his hips that drew Bane’s hands to grip him lightly for control. Bane wanted to take this slow and gentle for John’s sake but his own cock had other plans as it twitched eagerly against John. "See? You want to indulge too."

"Oh I’ll indulge you alright. Come here you pain in the ass." Bane captured John’s mouth, shifting John’s snort to a moan as he added his own upward thrusts against the man.

"I was hoping that I’d be the one with some pain my ass." Bane gave a satisfied grunt at the breathless sound of John’s voice.

"John would you listen to me for once-" Bane sighed when John gave him a look before he changed his tactic. " Would you consider taking it easy tonight if I promise to to fuck you until you can’t walk straight once you’re better?" 

John considered the wager carefully before making an amendment. “I agree on the condition that I decide when I’m better. You’ll make me wait until every bruise is gone.”

"Oh man! I’m such an awful person for that one." Bane grinned at John and planted small kisses along the man’s collar bone. "Deal?"

"No fair! You’re trying to distract me." John chuckled but allowed Bane to continue.

"Playing fair is boring. If I wanted to distract you I would have done something more than that." He grinned as he let his broad hands dip into John’s sweats and grasped his plush bottom, making John keen and grind against him. 

"Deal! Now touch me dammit!" John’s eyes shut tightly as Bane slid a finger against the tight ring of muscle. His other hand moved back to the front of John’s sweats, pulling them down just enough to free his cock.

"Fuck, you’re already leaking!" Bane groaned and let his thumb glide over the weeping slit, using it to smooth his firm strokes. John grunted and thrust his body between Bane’s finger and fist. Bane watched him, completely taken in by the gorgeous look of concentration that took over John’s features. 

"That’s what months of-fuck yes!-no sex while you-ungh!-lust over your sexy bartender does to you. Fuck don’t stop!" 

"You didn’t fuck anyone since we met?" Bane stilled and looked up at John, stunned. He hadn’t been with anyone either but he was still surprised.

“Well, no. Not for lack of trying. It’s just-well- when I got a guy home I just -just couldn’t. I didn’t want anyone but you.” Bane growled at this, surging forward to capture John’s mouth again while blindly searching for lube. When he finally grasped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his palm he looked up to see John’s eyes darken, his lips parted as he panted.

“No I haven’t changed my mind! We have a deal!” John pulled a face even as Bane freed his own cock.

“Now you want to play by the rules-Fuck!” John groaned in pleasure as Bane grasped both their cocks with his lubed hand roughly, setting a firm but slow pace. He ran his hand up the back of John;s neck and anchored his fingers into the dark hair as they gasped into each other’s mouths, trading sloppy kisses.

“That’s real rich coming from a cop. Don’t you play by the rules for a living?” John didn’t make a coherent response but began fucking into Bane’s fist in earnest. Bane fell silent too but for the heavy panting and grunts that mixed with John’s panting. The cop gripped his shoulder hard as the both began to lose their rhythm, hurtling towards orgasm like an out of control rocket.”That’s it, John. Come for me. Come on!” Bane began to babble as he pressed rough kisses against john’s lips surely adding to the man’s many bruises. He forced his eyes to open as he heard John give a strangled cry as his cock shot it’s first stream of cum onto Bane’s stomach. He trembled and moaned as he fucked himself through his orgasm. Even if he hadn’t been close already Bane was certain that the sight of John caught in the throes of such ecstacy would have made him cum with the same force. He growled into John’s neck as his own cock added to the mess on his stomach. 

“You sure you want to wait?” John was still panting after several minutes of laying against Bane’s chest.

“Go to sleep, John.” Bane smirked and kissed his smug cop soundly before tucking them in.


End file.
